


Afflictions and Complexes

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smuggling, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A narration of someone being kidnapped, smuggled and being kept by young Caporegime.





	Afflictions and Complexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped, Smuggled and Raped those the fate she is facing.

It was her, my best friend. I know it wasn’t her intention to hurt me. But it happened because of her. She just wanted to help, she never really thought about the consequences, or maybe thinking it through. And here I am in the dark room. Collected with others girls. In the air, sweat, fear, combined. I remember running and hiding until my lungs burnt. Was it a dream or was it real? They caught me no matter where I hid. I think I ran to the railways, trying to squat under the seat. They saw me but I didn’t scream for help so it must be a dream, right?

 

Then he came, menacing eyes. Scanning through us. Honestly, I just don’t care anymore. What they will do to us. I have been on the edge of my straw, they can cut me into pieces, mutilate me and throw my body to the river. It doesn’t matter to me. I no longer have any interest over it. And he chooses me. I wonder why, maybe there are complexes in my face remind him of his past life, his lover, his mom, his sister, maybe. Or maybe I am just standing at the perfect spot, perfect light, perfect angle and this perfect state captures his attention. Purely coincident, or fate. Whatever it is, now I must concern with the outcome of this. 

 

He then demands the guards to take me. Something about his voice, though I don’t know his language and it sounds gibberish to me. I find his voice alluring. It’s the first good thing I can think of in this past few weeks. They usher me out of the gutter, to the alley, I see the light, the sun light, it touches my skin. So warm. I don’t realize I tremble. So freaking bad. I guess I am afraid. So...I fear of death after all. 

 

He then throws me to the backseat. He is driving for like 30 minutes of something. On the way, I look at the window, it’s raining. The street full of white noise. It’s midday. Maybe. I see the signs on the banner, something Chinese. So I am in the Mainland as I presume. Or not. I don’t know. I don’t speak their language. Do I wish I do so I know what’s going on? Would all those bad fantasies I had will come true if I acknowledge my fate?

 

All I know I was smuggled. If I am in the Mainland, why do I need to be here? Do they have enough people already? Why do they need to kidnap people from other country? I have no clue. I look at my hands, still tied. Red marks are there. I am aware of that now. My blood flows to my vein. My fingernails, they are dirty. When was the last time I washed my palm? I sense the brake and we stop. He opens the door and says something. I bet he wants me to get out. Maybe he drives me to the slaughterhouse. This is it. The end of my life.

 

He puts his jacket over my arm. Concealing, my hand bound. He then drags me inside the building. People. People. I want to scream for help but they seem don’t care. And I don’t talk their language. He’d definitely beat me if I make a scene. So just walk on helplessly, I gaze people’s faces. Those who walk by, those who are surrounding the entrance. Pleading. Please. Please help. Give me your attention. Just a moment. 

 

I see the guards give him subtle nod as salute. They communicate something. We then go to the elevator. His grasp is rough. It hurts. But everything hurts. This doesn’t compare. We enter the lift, it is big square but I cannot help feeling claustrophobic. I can hear my breath ragged. I gaze at him, he has intense stare, very stern. I was able to see him checking on me through the blurry reflection of the stainless steel. He is observing my behavior. The sound ‘ting!’ surprised me. We arrive, 15th floor. He escorts me to go first then he follows me. No guards, no windows. We walk until he stops me when we are in front of the door with sign 1503. He presses the buttons. Passwords. Too fast. I cannot read it. The door is unlocked. He yells at me something. And pushes my body in the room.

 

I am standing there. Being completely conscious. His room has very distinct odor. It is very him. The furniture. There is one king size bed. The light comes from the little window placed on the top of it. Next to the bedroom, there is a counter, I think I see stove, refrigerator, cabinets and dinner table. I see flat screen TV and laptop. I see book selves and sofa next to it. All of them are in the same color. Grey. The color that makes atmosphere very depressing. Suited his persona. 

 

He points at the door next to the bedroom and brings me the towel. He wants me to take a bath. Almost like scolding me. I scrutinize his expression. I wave my hands, begging him to untie the rope. He is taller than me. Then I note, he is young but very intimidating. He grips my hands, and begins to undo the knot. I can smell his hair, his warmth breath, his lingering perfume. I am scared. So terrified.

 

I limp to the bathroom door. I close the door, he then halts me and says something, he aims at the door knob. I am not allowed to lock the door. I am not allowed to have privacy. Sure. Whatever. 

 

I get undress. It’s been days maybe a week. I lost count. My clothes, my old clothes is stained. Brownish. I remember it was the only white dress I had. I examine my naked body. I get black eyes. One of the assholes, hit me with his baton. I get couple bruises too I forget when and how I got them. My stomach. The skeleton on it, is shown. I hadn’t had proper meal. They kept me alive with just bare minimum of food. Once a day, a white bread and a glass of water. Though I ate it. My survival instinct was strong back then. Now...

 

All I think about is blow my head against the faucet, or the ceramic floor. Or I could just collide my skull to the mirror. But I am coward, I am afraid of the pain. I’d rather have him killed me. I’d rather choose that than taking my own life. What he will do to me? I guess I already know the answer. I cannot say it out loud. Because it will make it real. 

 

I turn on the shower. Cold water. It’s fine. All I need it. The pain is still there. At least I feel it, I know I am still alive. Because I feel so numb. The ache is a quiet reminder. I am still here. I snatch a bottle. Those the alphabets I can understand, it is stamped ‘body wash’ and it smells good. I admit. He has very ordered way of living. His bathroom is very clean and well-organized, exactly like his bedroom. Bedroom. He’s there. Waiting me to finish. Can I just prolong this shower til tomorrow? I don’t like him. I hate him. I shudder thinking the sight of him. 

 

I hear the loud thumps followed with shout. I wash my skin briskly. Anxious, tremble. I grab the towel he gave me earlier. I wrap it around my body. The cold water and the cold air give me extreme chill. I exit the bathroom and run to him who is sitting on the edge of the bed checking his phone. Naked. I shiver so bad. Waiting the verdict. He stands up, he puts his phone on the bedside table. He approaches me like he is the predator and I am the pawn. He touches my face. The bruise skin under my eye, his touch is warm but it stings like I’ve been electrocuted. I jolt. He watches my reaction closely. 

 

He plants his lips on the nape of my neck. I close my eyes. I imagine a very sharp dagger gently cut my throat. I am bleeding. I am suffocated. His callous hand reach down my nipple. He cups it. Plays with it as I keep my eyes shut. I don’t want to be here. I want to be somewhere else. A place safer than this. This moment, though he is being tender but I don’t want this. 

 

He drags me to the bed. He crawls on top me. Attacking my neck and my mouth. He devotes his seer power to seek my tongue then he stops and staring me whispering a sentence but I only can catch the phrase ‘sĭ yú’. He doesn’t hold back. He returns with more aggressive moves, open my legs as he whiffs the remaining scent of his soap on my body. He sucks my nipple and I cannot resist to moan. I try to fend myself. But he is so strong. His grips make me paralyze. 

 

I want to hurt him back like he humiliates me right now. But I have no power left. His dick is hard like a rod. It seeks its way in. I struggle to keep my legs shut but it seems turning him on the more I wrestle. When it finally goes in. I whine, I lament and cry. ‘please, please stop. It hurts so much. Please...’ I implore. He doesn’t listen and keeps trusting. Until he sees a red spot on the sheet. He is shocked and mutters ‘Chǔ nǚ’ soon after that he utters a complete paragraph of his disappointment. 

 

I am in daze, his words sounds very sultry in my ears I almost miss the familiar terms he voices when he asks ‘how old are you?’ in broken accent. I am in disbelief. He is trying to communicate with me. He is trying. He is trying. It’s your chance! I scream to myself. He pushes out his penis out of me and repeats the question again.

 

“How old are you? You virgin?”

 

He demands immediate answer. My voice is stuck on my throat. Clasped. I nod and whimper ‘25’ 

 

He gasps and lets go of me. He looks at me in disdain. He then walks out and disappears. I try my best to keep my dignity intact. I grab the nearest blanket and sheet to cover my body. Distraught. That is the adjective first come in my mind. He comes back with a small towel in his hand. He pulls the blanket off my body and grip my left leg. I wrangle his grip but it makes no different. He then yells ‘Stop!’ and I freeze, like I have the pause button. 

 

He snatches my knee and opens my legs wide. He places the towel on my genitalia. It is warm. It won’t fix my torn hymn but definitely reduce the pain. My heart beats so fast. He says “Here, take it.”

 

I watch him dressing up, while I am sitting on the middle of the bed. Naked. He has dragon tattoos I didn’t notice before. The dragons’ scales are green and they have horns. I wonder if he was in great pain when the needles pierced through his skin making those tattoos. He snags his phone and calls someone. From his tone, he sounds like he is listing something angrily. 

 

I seize the blanket again trying to cover my body. He sees my behavior and rolls his eyes. He keeps talking and talking to someone at the phone. Maybe he is upset, I am not the good he expected me to be. I am spoiled and I might be too old for his taste. Soon some people will come and take me away to deal with my fate. After a couple of minutes, he disconnects the phone. He turns his attention to me who is quivering under the sheet. 

 

He moves very slowly toward me and states “My name is Ming. Now you are called Huáng Huā.” 

 

Of course. Sure. I am your property now. You get to name me and I don’t have the vote to oppose. For you I am just an object to satisfy your sexual desire. At least, he shows the intention to keep me alive. 


End file.
